


Ugly Christmas Sweaters

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, late christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff gets a package from his grandmother and there’s not only a gift for him but also Michael, and it feels soft and squishy and a bit too hot for the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Christmas Sweaters

Michael saw Geoff bring the box into the middle of the living room, dropping it onto the table with ease, he didn’t expect what would be inside of it.   
Earlier that morning Geoff was checking the mail at the mailbox and was advised to go to the post office to pick up a package, assuming it was some fan mail he went to get it. When he got there and got the package in question, it wasn’t heavily decorated as most fan mail is, it was a slightly bent at the corners brown cardboard box, with heavy packing tape to keep it sealed and the the return address is what really got his eye, the return address was that of his grandmother. He returned home soon after to find Michael lazing on the couch, idly going through the home screen of Left 4 Dead 2.  
Michael’s eyes stray away from the screen and to Geoff.  
“What’s in the box?” He asks, powering off the XBox via the controller.  
Geoff puts the box down onto the living room table and says as he walks over to the kitchen to grab a knife “It’s from my grandmother.”  
“Your grandmother is still alive? What are you now Geoff, fifty?” Michael jokingly asks, leaning over to the box and picking it up.  
“Shut up or you’ll be staying with Gavin.” Geoff says, using the sharpened knife to gesture outside in the shed where Gavin lives.  
“No need to be fussy, boss.” Michael chuckles, putting the box back down on the table so Geoff can slice the packing tape off.  
Geoff doesn’t reply, only sticks the knife through the packing tape and with ease rips the rest of it apart.  
“Nice knife skills.” Michael jokes as Geoff takes the knife away from the box and slowly opens it.  
Geoff tears the bits of tape off with ease and opens the flaps of the box. The contents inside wrapped in reindeer wrapping paper and a sealed envelope with Geoff’s name on it in his grandmother’s perfect handwriting but, Geoff also notices another name on the envelope, it’s Michael’s name.  
When he emailed his grandmother last time, he did send pictures of Michael and himself and said how nice he was and his grandmother replied with “If he does anything to you, give me a call and I’ll make sure he never does it again.” and went on to say that he looked like a good boy and he should be lucky to go out with someone like Geoff.  
“Michael, this has your name on it as well.” Geoff says, holding up the envelope for Michael’s viewing.  
“Cool, I got a card from your grandmother.” Michael smirks, getting up and sits on the table.  
Geoff looks at the wrapped packages inside then back to the card to only hear Michael whine “Open the envelope Geoff!”   
Geoff looks to him before opening the envelope and taking the card out. The card has sparkles on it and a reindeer wearing a bright red scarf.  
“I like your Gran’s choice of cards.” Michael chuckles.  
“Shut up.” Geoff replies, as he opens it.  
On the inside it reads in his grandmother’s impeccable handwriting;  
Dear Geoffrey and Michael,  
Merry Christmas, it was always Geoff’s favorite holiday and this year since you Michael are in Geoff’s life I’ve made both of you something for the season.   
It took me a long time to make it and I had to get help from Irene and your great aunt Beverly. I hope you see how much time went into it and that it fits right, Michael I had to check your sizes from the photos Geoff sent me.  
Before Geoff could read on he hears Michael say “You sent your grandmother pictures of me.”  
“They weren’t dirty ones!” Geoff argues, continuing to read the card.  
I hope that the sweater fits for both of you and that you Geoff are eating well and that video game thing you do is going well, you told me that it’s been ten years; that’s quite a milestone. I hope you are well Geoff, I wish you will visit soon but from what I see you have quite a handful and I’m glad you are enjoying yourself and that you have a very merry Christmas. I will see you very soon.

I love you,  
Grandma  
Geoff puts the card down and looks to Michael then to the wrapped presents.  
“What do you think it is?” Michael asks, looking to Geoff.  
“I don’t know but if my grandma is willing to send it instead of keeping it till I visit again then it must be really important.” Geoff replies, taking one of the wrapped presents with Michael’s name on it and handing it over to Michael.  
Michael gets it and notices it feels soft and squishy in his hands.  
“It’s soft.” Michael points out.  
“Yeah.” Geoff responds, slightly occupied with slowly tearing the reindeer wrapping paper as if he did it in a rush the reindeer would be offended.  
When Geoff gets a look at what the present is he notices knitted fabric which makes his tear away more in a hurry. He pulls out the folded article of clothing and unfolds it revealing a Christmas sweater.  
Michael looks at it and let’s out a laugh then says with a chuckle in his voice “We got Christmas sweaters!”  
“Yeah.” Geoff defends, feeling slightly offended.  
“Doesn’t she get that Austin isn’t very sweater friendly.”  
“She put effort into it, maybe you got something different.” Geoff says, looking at the sweater and away from Michael’s gaze.  
Geoff notices the black color of the sweater, with white reindeer and red lines under them; it isn’t the worst sweater that he’s gotten from his grandma.  
It was a little known fact that every year Geoff’s grandma would give him a sweater, some pretty cool and others very, very ugly; like with cats and bells sewn onto them. He knows it’s a sign of love and every year wears it just to make her happy.  
He hears Michael saying “Oh God!”  
Geoff looks up and sees a sweater in Michael’s hands, spread out with bits of wrapping paper still stuck to it.  
“What’s on your sweater?” Geoff asks.  
Michael turns it to face Geoff. It’s yellow in color and in red it says “Mikey”, with noticeable patches at the elbows.  
Geoff holds back a chuckle and cracks a wide grin.  
“It’s not funny.” Michael says then quickly adds “I’m not wearing it.”  
“Why? My grandma would expect pictures of you wearing it.” Geoff counter, stepping closer to Michael.  
Geoff puts his sweater on the couch and leans in to kiss Michael, one tattooed arm around the ginger’s waist. Michael relaxing again Geoff and kissing back to only have Geoff moves away from Michael’s lips and whisper into his ear “Will you do it for me, Mikey?”  
Michael pushes him away and Geoff starts laughing.  
“It’s not funny Geoff.” Michael growls, holding the sweater tightly.  
“Michael, please. I’m sorry. Try it on, I’ll take a picture then you never have to wear it again.” Geoff says, looking up at Michael, trying to hide another smile.  
“Fine.” Michael growls.  
Michael peels off his t-shirt and puts on the sweater. Expecting it to be itchy he is surprised to feel comfy around his body, a bit too large but it still feels nice.  
Geoff smiles and takes his phone out.  
“Say cheese.” He says as he takes the photo.  
After he takes the photo he says “You can take it off now.”  
“I’ll leave it on for a bit longer, let your grandmother know that I didn’t just burn it.” Michael says, lounging on the couch now.  
Geoff sits beside him and kisses his forehead before saying “Thanks.” He soons put on his own sweater and they start to play some Left 4 Dead 2.  
Halfway through the campaign Geoff says “You look nice in that sweater Mikey.”  
“Shut the hell up Geoffrey.” Michael replies.  
Geoff leans in and kisses Michael then quickly pulls away saying “Too bad.”  
They spend the rest of the day in their sweaters and Geoff constantly poking fun at the fact that it says “Mikey” on it, even at one point calling him “Mikey Wikey”, which causes Michael to hit him which only earns more chuckles from Geoff. By the end of the day the two of them are fast asleep on the couch still in their sweaters.


End file.
